Premio de Consolación
by UnderratedHero
Summary: A veces, los estándares inalcanzables, las presiones más altas y las expectativas sobredimensionadas son demonios creados por nuestra propia inseguriad. Lincoln Loud, artista freelancer de cómics, lo sabe más que nadie, y una visita sorpresa durante la tarde le hará reflexionar sobre su vida y las decisiones que ha tomado. Sin Kids AU. ¿One-Shot?


_Hola, amigos míos. 'Réquiem por un Loud' viene bien, pero quería aprovechar este interludio para compartir esta historia que escribí hace unos meses._

 _Hoy en día los Sin Kids son sumamente populares, y casi todo el mundo tiene un razonable entendimiento de sus personalidades, nombres y demás. Si retrocedemos un año y medio, sin embargo, las únicas más o menos conocidas eran Lacy, Lupa y Liby. Estoy hablando incluso antes de que Captain Darko rediseñara a Lupa. En aquel entonces, my amigo Julex93 hizo un set de imágenes de las "familias" de cada Sin Kid. Leia era llamada Londsey en ese momento, como para que se den una idea de qué tan poco estaban definidos estos niños._

 _En aquel entonces, empecé a pensar en el argumento de una historia con estos personajes. Creé mis propios headcanons, les di nuevas edades, personalidades, objetivos, relaciones. Solía pensar que en cuanto acabase Réquiem podría iniciar esta nueva historia para explorar un Universo Alternativo tan interesante. Sin embargo, Réquiem se convirtió en una obra imposible de acabar, y nueva gente redefinió a los Sin Kids de maneras sumamente diferentes a las que yo pensaba, y pues me pareció que ya era demasiado tarde para compartir mi visión. Incluso traté de hablarlo con amigos artistas y escritores del fandom, pero fuera de Latinoamérica, la respuesta no fue precisamente positiva. A muchos no les gusta que alguien intente cambiar lo que ellos están imponiendo._

 _Sin embargo, ya llegué a un punto donde todo me vale verga, así que un tiempito atrás escribí esta pequeña pieza en donde traté de explorar mi interpretación de este mundo. ¿Cómo viven? ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Con qué problemas tienen que lidiar? Y no me refiero a los Sin Kids. Me refiero a Lincoln en particular._

 _Este pequeño One-Shot tratará de explorar eso. Quizás pueda servir como prólogo a aquel gran fic de AU que mencioné si es que algún día me decido a escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten._

 **Disclaimer** : The Loud House pertenece a Nickelodeon, Viacom y sus respectivos dueños. Lacy es un Personaje Original creado por Caencer. Lupa, Liby y Lyra son Personajes Originales creados por SB99. Loan es el nuevo nombre que patanu_102 le dio a un Personaje Original creado por SB99. La versión de las Sin Kids usadas en esta historia corresponde a las publicadas en una imagen que puede ser encontrada en mi cuenta de Pixiv bajo el usuario UnderratedHero. La cuenta contiene material +18 NSFW así que vayan con discreción. Nada explícito a menos que entren a las imágenes en particular, así que el perfil en sí mismo es SFW.

* * *

.

 **Premio de consolación**

 _por UnderratedHero_

.

Sólo necesitaba dibujar una última línea para finalizar el cabello de la muchacha en el último panel de la página. Se veía bien como estaba, pero tras voltear el lienzo logró notar que aunque la silueta era fuerte y clara, una línea extra podría ayudar a marcar el movimiento. Trazó una larga y suave curva. No, no era exactamente lo que buscaba. Deshacer.

De nuevo. No exactamente. Deshacer.

De nuevo. No exactamente. Deshacer.

De nuevo. No exactamente. Deshacer.

De nuevo. Perfecto. Esa última se veía genial. Presionó el botón de 'Guardado' en su tableta, esperó unos segundos, lo presionó nuevamente sólo para estar tranquilo, y dejó su Stylus sobre el pequeño sostenedor. Lincoln gruñó, se tiró contra el respaldo de su silla y frotó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. ¡Cuántas páginas que había hecho en un día para el volumen mensual! Los muchachos en la editorial estarían muy satisfechos con su trabajo. Si lograba mantener aquel ritmo, quizás sería escuchado si llevaba a la mesa la necesidad de un pequeño aumento. No mucho, sólo un poquito. Lo ayudaría muchísimo.

Ahora que finalmente había terminado su objetivo del día, apagó su tableta de dibujo digital. Había estado con una jaqueca por la última hora, y realmente necesitaba una aspirina. Algo para su muñeca derecha, también. Se sentía entumecida y con un punzante dolor que lo molestaba con cada pequeño movimiento. Casi podía escuchar en su mente la voz de su maestro de la escuela de arte.

—Dibuja con tu hombro, Loud. Tu cuerpo me lo agradecerá después.

Sonrió mientras recordaba su época en la universidad. Habían sido épocas duras, y siempre había estado peleando con la falta de dinero —no es que su situación hubiera mejorado demasiado—, pero se había divertido muchísimo, y había conocido a gente maravillosa. A veces deseaba poder haber sido más abierto con ellos, más receptivo hacia su amistad. Quizás estarían aún en contacto, listos para reunirse como solían hacer entre clases en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no podía arriesgarse a que nadie entre en su vida, no en un nivel personal e íntimo.

Se quitó su guante de artista —hecho de lycra y cubriendo sólo el dorso de su mano y los dedos anular y meñique para no engrasar el monitor de su tableta— y se puso de pie, sintiendo cómo su espalda se resintió casi de inmediato. Otro quejido llenó el departamento. Los turnos de trece horas lo estaban matando. Apenas si se había detenido por media hora para almorzar un poco, y el resto del tiempo lo había pasado sentado allí en su incómoda silla dibujando las páginas del cómic que la editorial le había comisionado este mes.

Cruzó la pequeña sala de estar/comedor donde había armado su "estudio" y caminó directo hacia el baño. Lincoln abrió los cajones y miró a las tiras de medicamentos que le quedaban. Sólo dos aspirinas y un diclofenac.

—Rayos.

Necesitaría comprar más. Por ahora, decidió solamente tomar una aspirina. Podía lidiar con el dolor de espalda y muñeca, y si se tornaba realmente insoportable, entonces podría tomar su último diclofenac. Sonaba como un plan.

Regresó al comedor y tomó un vaso de agua. A través de la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al balcón vio cómo el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Debía ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde, entonces. El cansado artista se recostó sobre la encimera, tomó la aspirina, y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Es casi la hora de la cena —pensó, terminando su vaso de agua—, quizás pueda pedirle a Clyde que me envíe algunas encuestas.

Desde que su amigo de la infancia había adquirido un respetable trabajo en una consultora internacional de entretenimiento, él solía enviarle a Lincoln encuestas online que podían llenarse en no más de veinte minutos cada una. El dinero extra que ganaba por llenarlas lo había salvado en más de una oportunidad. Sólo una de ellas le alcanzaría para poder ir a comprar nuevas pastillas para su cajón en el baño. Estaba considerando seriamente tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Clyde cuando unos golpecitos en su puerta llamaron su atención.

Dejó su vaso en el lavabo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era probablemente su vecina, Joyce. La señora siempre le pedía ayuda con su conexión de internet o cuando estaba demasiado exhausta para dejar el edificio y hacer las compras. No le molestaba ayudarla, era una dulce ancianita que vivía por sí sola en su departamento. Hasta donde él sabía, ella no tenía ninguna familia en la ciudad, así que Lincoln era realmente el único que podía ayudarla. No le molestaba hacerlo.

Además, ella siempre le daba algunos dólares por los inconvenientes. No iba a quejarse.

Lincoln estaba convencido que era Joyce quien llamaba a su puerta. Por ello, cuando la abrió, fue tomado por sorpresa ante la vista de su inesperada visita. Una niña de doce años, con su largo cabello recogido en un rodete en la cima de su cabeza, vestida con unas zapatillas, unos shorts marrones cortos, una remera naranja y una chaqueta roja y negra. Cargaba lo que parecía ser un pesado bolso deportivo, pero ni siquiera eso podría ser tan pesado para tenerla allí de pie con sus hombros tan caídos, su cabeza gacha y su espalda ligeramente arqueada como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso del mundo.

No podía ver su hermosa cara con pecas, pero Lincoln la reconocería en un instante en cualquier situación.

—Lacy —dijo, su sentido paternal activándose.

Echó una rápida mirada a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había nadie allí.

—Pasa —la apresuró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y guiándola dentro de su departamento.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, dio una última mirada furtiva sólo para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto.

En el momento en que entró al departamento, Lacy se desprendió de su bolso, dejándolo caer inerte sobre el suelo, y marchó directo hacia el sofá. Lincoln la observó mientras se sentaba allí, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. No hacía falta un genio para ver que algo serio estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que una de sus hijas lo visitaba sin sus respectivas madres y sin hacérselo saber con antelación, es porque algo malo había ocurrido. Excepto por Loan, quien a veces sencillamente lo extrañaba tanto que se escapaba de su casa a la noche para ir a verlo. Lori nunca estaba contenta de ello.

No le molestó que ella no le dijera nada, que no lo abrazada, o que sus zapatillas estuvieran sobre los cojines del sofá. Todo lo que quería era saber qué estaba mal con su pequeña niña y solucionarlo. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

— ¡Hola, mi amor! —Dijo Lincoln con la voz más amable que podía poner— No te he visto como en una semana.

Lacy apenas miró hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que su padre viera la mirada triste y profunda de sus ojos. Murmuró algo mientras desviaba la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Le preguntó, inclinándose más cerca y regalándole una sonrisa. Ella suspiró y liberó su rostro del pequeño nido que sus brazos y rodillas formaban.

—Perdón —le dijo con su garganta seca—. Por venir sin avisar.

—Pft. ¡No te preocupes por eso, cielo! Siempre eres bienvenida aquí —le dijo, moviendo una mano para descansarla sobre el brazo derecho de ella—. Deberías haberme llamado cuando estabas en el lobby. ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿O usaste la escalera de emergencia de nuevo? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los labios de Lacy se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa al recordar aquella ocasión.

—Una mujer estaba entrando con las compras y me preguntó si vivía aquí. Le dije que venía a visitarte —Lincoln estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ella continuó—. Le dije que era tu sobrina.

Él asintió en silencio. Sus hijas sabían que no podían referirse a él como su padre en público. Sólo en la privacidad de sus hogares es que podían llamarlo "papá". Siempre que estuvieran fuera, él era el tío Lincoln. Lo que, pese a que no se sintiera bien para nadie de ellos, técnicamente no era una mentira.

—Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó, finalmente.

Su semblante palideció, y debió desviar la mirada una vez más. Lincoln frunció sus labios. Había tenido suficiente experiencia con niñas en su juventud, y conocía a sus hijas lo suficiente como para saber que sea lo que fuere que le sucedía era bastante serio y que no se lo diría así sin más.

—Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si miras un poco de televisión mientras preparo una rica comida, y después hablamos de ello? ¿Qué te parece?

Lacy lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un poco de hambre, de hecho —respondió en un susurro.

Él le sonrió, se acercó para besarle la frente y sacudir ligeramente su cabello antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Abrió su refrigerador y escuchó el sonido de la televisión encendiéndose un par de metros a su derecha, con los últimos comentarios de deportes rompiendo el silencio de su departamento mientras él observaba la increíble cantidad de nada que tenía. Media jarra de jugo y apenas los suficientes macarrones como para una porción. Frotó sus sienes y llegó a detenerse antes de suspirar.

Lincoln tomó los macarrones restantes y los puso en una olla con agua. Agarró entonces un fósforo, lo prendió, y encendió una hornalla. Al menos tenía los suficientes ingredientes como para cocinar un poco de salsa. Mientras trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en el reducido espacio que su económica cocina le ofrecía, echó un par de miradas hacia el estar. Lacy estaba acostada a lo largo del sofá, jugando con las mangas de su chaqueta mientras miraba desinteresadamente la televisión. Él frunció el ceño en su preocupación y decidió ponerle extra amor a su cocina.

Mientras el agua hervía, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Lynn para hacerle saber que Lacy estaba en su departamento, pues asumía que ella no tenía ni idea. Su turno omo profesora del gimnasio local terminaba a las siete, así que seguramente estaría allí o de camino a casa.

No mucho tiempo pasó hasta que todo estuvo listo, y se aseguró de que el plato se viera lo más atractivo y apetitoso posible.

—A comer, cariño —la llamó, preparando la mesa para ella.

Lacy se puso de pie con pereza y fue hacia la pequeña mesa, sentándose frente a su padre. Miró a su plato y luego a la falta de uno en frente de él.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer?

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Nah, tenía tanta hambre que comí como hace media hora. Una cena temprana, ¿sabes?

—Mamá dice que tienes que ser consistente con tus horarios de comida —ella le dijo casi como un pensamiento residual, mientras tomaba su tenedor y se llevaba el primer bocado de comida.

—Seguramente tiene razón. Escúchala a ella —le dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa feliz, cerrando sus ojos para pensar en Lynn. Sacudió sus pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y sirvió jugo para él y su hija—. Tuviste un examen este jueves, ¿verdad? Creo que era… ¿matemáticas?

—Química —lo corrigió, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo antes de continuar—. Lyra tuvo el examen de matemática.

—Química, cierto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Apenas aprobé. Lupa y Liby se sacaron mejores notas que yo.

—Oye, eso no importa —le dijo; estuvo a punto de mover su mano sobre la de ella para darle un cariñoso apretón, pero Lacy movió su mano libre para apoyar sobre ella su mentón—. Aprobaste, ¡y eso es genial! Química puede ser muy difícil. Siempre me costó, y yo tenía una científica literalmente en la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Lacy esbozó una triste sonrisa pero no dijo nada mientras continuó comiendo su cena. Lincoln trató de iniciar conversaciones un par de veces, mencionando trivialidades como qué linda que se veía su chaqueta —"La tía Leni me la regaló para mi cumpleaños"— o por qué su cabello se veía mojado —"Me acabo de duchar"—, pero para cuando ella ya había terminado su cena, apenas si habían intercambiado un par de oraciones.

Justo entonces recordó lo lleno que se veía el bolso de deportes que cargaba.

—Así que, eh, ¿estabas practicando antes de venir? —Preguntó.

Titubeó y pausó por unos segundos antes de llevar un nuevo bocado de macarrones a su boca, y Lincoln supo de inmediato que había dado en el clavo.

—Estaba jugando —respondió con suavidad—. Jugamos contra las líderes de nuestra liga de fútbol. El partido más anticipado de la temporada.

Lincoln chasqueó su lengua.

— ¡Deberías haberme avisado! ¡Habría ido a verte!

Ella dejó su tenedor sobre su plato y miró a sus rodillas.

—No te preocupes… Sé que estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo. Escuché a mamá hablando de eso con la tía Lucy.

— ¡Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso! Mira, tomé este trabajo porque me permite quedarme en casa y que yo me haga mis propios horarios. ¡Es como si fuera mi propio jefe! Y no hay nada que ame más que ver a mi pequeña campeona marcando puntos.

—Goles.

—Eso también.

Lacy rió y sonrió por un segundo, pero su sonrisa tembló al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecieron y debió esconder su rostro detrás de sus manos. Antes de que sus hombros comenzaran a sacudirse, Lincoln estaba ya de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa y rodeando con sus brazos a su hija.

—Justo como su madre —pensó, entendiendo finalmente qué había sucedido. A diferencia de su madre, sin embargo, Lacy no lo pateó en la espinilla para que la soltara. En cambio, se rindió ante el abrazo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

Él le acarició la espalda, frotando sus brazos y besándole la frente mientras trataba de calmarla. No le tomó demasiado tiempo. Lacy estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no llorar. Quería verse fuerte frente a su padre. Él la abrazó hasta que sintió que ya no luchaba para mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Lincoln la soltó y se agachó frente a ella, tratando de estar a la altura de sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

—Y-Yo… p-perdí el juego —le dijo Lacy, su voz llena de derrota y dolor; sus puños se cerraron tan fuerte que todo su brazo temblaba, y él la vio luchar contra el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado—. Jugué horrible. E-Erré dos goles y… y f-fallé un penal.

—No te preocupes, cariño, todos tienen un día malo, estoy…

— ¡Mamá no! —Gritó, interrumpiéndolo— ¡Ella era siempre la mejor! ¡Siempre ganaba las finales para su equipo! ¡Era la mejor en todo, y practicaba seis deportes al mismo tiempo! ¡Yo sólo hago uno y ni siquiera así puedo ser tan buena como ella! Ellla… Ugh, estaba tan emocionada por este juego. Desperdició todo su día libre ayudándome a prepararme, y… y yo… le fallé. De nuevo.

Cuando finalizó, volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, escapando de la vergüenza que sentía. Sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y su espalda se arqueaba como si quisiera desaparecer.

Lincoln comprendió que ella ya no le estaba hablando a él, simplemente se estaba descargando. Él quería dejar que se sacara todas esas cosas del pecho, pero no podía quedarse allí parado, escuchando a su hija decir todas esas cosas sobre ella. Tomó aire y se preparó para uno de sus discursos motivacionales marca registrada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último, pero se tenía fe.

—Lacy. Mírame —le dijo. Ella no le hizo caso, por lo que gentilmente tomó sus muñecas y las movió hacia abajo. Las sostuvo en sus manos y le sonrió hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

Lacy tenía doce años ahora, pero mientras él estudiaba su triste mirada, todo lo que pudo ver fue la pequeña niña con pecas en las mejillas que hasta no hacía mucho le rogaba que por favor la carge sobre sus hombros en el parque. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan decepcionada consigo misma, tan asustada por no poder vivir a la altura de una vara puesta sólo por ella…

— ¿Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo? —Le preguntó.

Ella parpadeó dos veces antes de responder.

—N-no fue suficiente…

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—...sí.

—Entonces no podría estar más orgulloso —le dijo con sinceridad, regalándole la más sincera y cálida sonrisa que podía salirle del corazón—, y sé que tu madre estará también orgullosa cuando lo oiga.

— ¿Orgullosa? —Repitió ella con una mueca de dolor— Perdí. Le fallé a…

—Si diste lo mejor de ti, entonces no le fallaste a nadie. Ni a tu equipo, ni a ti misma, ni a mí, y definitivamente no a tu madre. Solía hacerme practicar junto a ella todo el tiempo. Yo era su sparring para cada deporte que ella practicaba, y te lo digo, apestaba en todos. Era terrible en cada uno de ellos. Pero, ¿sabes qué me decía ella cada día después de que termináramos?

Lacy se encogió de hombros.

—Me decía que estaba orgullosa de su hermanito. Una vez, cuando tenía catorce, le pregunté al respecto. Por qué decía eso si yo era tan malo. Me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí porque incluso si no era tan bueno como ella, ni de cerca, daba mi mejor esfuerzo. Y eso era todo lo que ella quería que yo hiciera. Que me divirtiera y que hiciera lo mejor que podía.

Esperó que sus palabras la estuvieran ayudando, pero Lacy sacudió tercamente la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Era muy diferente a su madre, pero su testadurez era definitivamente algo que había heredado de ella.

— ¿En serio crees que tu mamá se va a enojar contigo?

—No a enojar —respondió—, sólo… va a estar triste.

— ¿Por qué se sentiría así?

—Porque no soy tan buena como ella.

— ¿Pero eres feliz? —Le preguntó, haciéndola mirarlo— Cuando juegas. Incluso si acabas de perder y estás frustrada. Cuando estás en la práctica, ¿te diviertes? ¿Eres feliz jugando?

Se quedó callada, sin responder, perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de procesar la pregunta de su padre y de hallar la respuesta correcta. Él la vio luchando por un minuto hasta que finalmente lo miró una vez más y asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

—Entonces no me importa ningún estúpido juego. Sólo me importa que mi niñita se divierta, y sé que eso es todo lo que a tu madre le importa también. Te amamos, campeona. Siempre vas a ser nuestra número uno, no importa lo que…

Los pequeños pero fuertes brazos que se cerraros alrededor de sus hombros lo silenciaron, y Lincoln devolvió el abrazo a su hija. Su camise se humedecía en su hombro izquierdo donde por ahora reposaba la cabeza de ella, pero a él no pudo importarle menos.

Tras unos minutos, Lacy finamente se separó.

—Perdón. No debería haber venido sin avisarte.

—Siempre eres bienvenida, mi amor. Cualquier día de la semana, sin importar la hora —le dijo, ganándose una sonrisa de ella luego de que le quitara una lágrima de la mejilla con su pulgar—. Escucha, ya le avisé a tu madre que estás aquí. ¿Por qué no te quedas por la noche? Creo que Lyra se dejó un pijama la útima vez que vino. Quizás sea un poco largo, pero debería servir.

— ¿En serio me puedo quedar? —Preguntó ilusionada, su rostro irradiando felicidad.

—Claro que sí —le respondió, poniendo una mano sobre su cabello y despeinándola juguetonamente—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha de agua caliente y luego vamos a mi habitación a ver televisión hasta tarde? Quédate ahí, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Tras dare un fuerte beso en la mejilla derecha, Lacy se puso de pie de un salto y corrió directo hacia la habitación de Lincoln; ya sabía en qué cajones él guardaba la ropa de sus hijas. Unos minutos después, entró al baño, y el sonido de la ducha llenó el departamento.

Mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar todo para dormir en el sofá, Lincoln sonrió para sus adentros. No esperaba una visita de una de sus hijas; normalmente le avisaban si es que querían visitarlo durante la semana, o simplemente esperaban al fin de semana, donde él se encargaba de generarse el tiempo para poder estar constantemente visitando las casas de sus hermanas para poder estar con todas tanto como le era posible. Incluso si esto no estaba planeado y ahora no podía hacerse unos dólares extra a través de encuestas en línea, pasar algunas horas mirando películas con su hija sonaba fantástico.

Comenzó a levantar la mesa, y cuando tomó el plat de Lacy, echó una larga mirada a los macarrones que quedaban. Tras una rápida mirada a la puerta cerrada del baño, usó el tenedor para tomar tanto como podía y llevarlo a su boca. Masticó y tragó como si no hubiera mañana, dejando el plato en el lavadero para lavarlo durante la mañana. Frotó su estómago un par de veces e hizo una mueca. Bueno, ya casi era la hora de dormir, de todas formas.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse en unas ropas más cómodas cuando el sonido de una llave tratando de meterse en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento lo alertó. Quien quiera que estaba intentándolo no lo iba a lograr, pues sus propias llaves estaban allí. Sonrió y se irigió a abrirle, sabiendo de antemano quien se encontraba allí fuera.

— ¿Es que nunca golpeas? —Preguntó mientras abría la puerta, sonriendo burlonamente a su hermana.

—Cállate, tonto —le dijo Lynn, pasando dentro.

Lincoln cerró la puerta y volteó justo a tiempo para recibir un fuerte y sentido abrazo. Él correspondió el gesto, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento. Los dos estaban ya entrados en sus terceras décadas, se habían vuelto más altos, él tenía una pequeña barba —muy corta y sólo en la pera— y ella un cuerpo para morirse —gimnasio y una dieta saludale hacían maravillas en una mujer—, pero aún así logró sentir en aquel abrazo el amor que habían comenzado a compartir durante sus tempranas adolescencias. La vida los había puesto a prueba en muchas ocasiones, pero su amor había permanecido inalterable. Fuerte y puro.

Ella lo soltó y miró alrededor.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Se está duchando —le explicó.

—Oh.

Lynn dejó una cartera y una bolsa de papel madera en la mesa. Abrió esta útima y metió la mano, buscando algo durante el tiempo suficiente para que Lincoln pudiera apreciar lo bella que se veía con su ropa de crossfit.

—Pasé para comprar algo mientras venía hacia aquí —le dijo, sacando una cajita con el logo de los arcos dorados.

—Ella ya comió, pero te traigo un plato y algo para beber si quieres.

—Ya cené en el gimnasio —le dijo, mostrando el doble cuarto de libra con queso y ofreciéndoselo a él—. Lo compré para ti.

Él tomó la pequeña caja donde venía la hamburguesa y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué…? —Comenzó, las palabras desvaneciéndose mientras abandonaban su garganta. Lynn se acercó a él, y con sus manos comenzó a arreglar las pequeñas arrugas que se encontraban en su camisa naranja.

—No sabías que ella iba a venir —le dijo con suavidad, mirándolo con una triste y pequeña sonrisa—. Quería asegurarme que no te quedaras sin comer por ella.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, sacó la billetera de su bolsillo.

— ¿Cuánto costo? ¿Cuatro dólares? ¿Cinco?

—Pfft, no seas ridículo.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿cuánto?

—Guarda eso y come la maldita hamburguesa, Lincoln.

—Escucha, no voy a dejar que me compres comida como si fuera un…

—Rayos, sólo estaba siendo amable, toma la…

—...tarde de todas formas, me tomaré un café y…

—...siempre lo mismo, prefieres quedarte sin nada en lugar de pedirme a mí o las chicas que te…

Su discusión de susurros acabó en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió y Lacy salió de ella, vestida con una bata y una toalla envolviendo su cabello. Se detuvo de inmediato al ver a su madre, y una mezcla de vergüenza, miedo y preocupación apareció en su cara. Lynn miró a Lincoln, y luego a su hija.

—Hey.

—Hola, mamá…

Lynn fue a darle un rápido abrazo y luego le echó una mirada a su rostro. Lo estudió por un segundo, acariciando la mejilla de su hija mientras Lacy miraba al suelo.

—Lincoln, ¿podemos usar tu habitación un momento?

—Toda suya, señoritas.

Lo dejaron sólo en la sala. Tan pronto como se fueron, él tomó un billete de cinco dólares de su billetera y lo dejó dentro de la cartera de Lynn. Se sentó en la mesa con una expresión dolida y suspiró. Sus dedos tamborillearon la superficie de madera por un rato hasta que no pudo aguantarse más y tomó la hamburguesa que su hermana le había comprado. Le dio un enfadado mordisco y cerró sus ojos cuando el delicioso sabor nubló sus sentidos.

Odió cada segundo de placer que comer esa hamburguesa le proporcionó. Casi se lame los dedos cuando acabó, pero entonces su frustración le llegó de nuevo. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la mesa en esta ocasión. Lincoln simplemente se puso de pie, deslizó la ventana de vidrio y salió al pequeño balcón. El sol no podía verse por ningún lado, y los suaves tonos anaranjados estaban ahora lavados por un fuerte y oscuro azul con las huellas de las primeras estrellas en el lado más lejano del horizonte. Se inclinó sobre la balaustrada y observó las pequeñas nubes, con sus caras inferiores teñidas con los colores de las luces de la ciudad.

Jamás se arrepentiría de tener a sus hijas. Cada una de ellas era la luz de su vida. Moriría por ellas sin siquiera dudarlo. Las amaba a todas con todo su corazón.

A veces, sin embargo, se odiaba a sí mismo. No por haberlas tenido, sino por no haber estado preparado para ser el padre que se merecían. Apenas había sido un niño cuando Loan llegó a su vida, y Lori había tenido que cuidarla por su cuenta para evitar sospechas. Luna se mudó a Los Ángeles antes de que Lyra naciera, y él se había perdido los primeros años de su vida como consecuencia. Las cosas habían mejorado un poco a partir de entonces, pero aún así había tenido que aprender durante la marcha. Había cometido errores.

Le gustaba creer que no había hecho un mal trabajo como padre. Las amaba a todas demasiado, y siempre intentaba hacerlas felices. Pero a veces, sentía que sus mejores intentos no alcanzaban. No podía comprarles todas las cosas que desearía. No estaba para ellas todo el tiempo. Sus propios padres, que en paz descansen, también habían lidiado con poco dinero y no mucho tiempo para dividirlo entre él y sus hermanas, pero Lincoln nunca sintió que le hubieran fallado. Siempre que los necesitó, ellos estuvieron allí para él.

Ambos.

Sus hermanas eran quienes cuidaban a sus hijas, y ellas sí podían mantenerlas con facilidad. Todas tenían trabajos relativamente bien pagos, con al menos el suficiente dinero como para regalarles cosas bonitas sin tener que tomar demenciales turnos de trabajo. Él había estado a punto de ire a dormir sin siquiera cenar porque sencillamente no contaba con suficiente comida. Su hermana había tenido que comprarle algo para comer.

¿Qué tan patético era eso? Él era su hermano, su compañero, el padre de sus hijas. Él debería ser capaz de mantenerlas a todas. Él debería ser el encargado de hacer sus vidas más fáciles, pero en verdad él era el mayor fracaso de todos. No había terminado la universidad como Lori. No tenía casa propia como Lisa. No tenía su propio negocio como Lola. Era un patético artista digital que dibujaba cómics para una compañía que nadie leía, que ganaba menos de lo que merecía y que había tenido que aceptar ese trabajo desde su casa para evitar que la gente se metiera en su vida. Porque no podía permitirle a nadie que se enterara de su familia y él.

Pensó acerca de su hija en la habitación contigua. Había tenido un juego sumamente importante, y ni siquiera lo había invitado. Estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, sí, pero con gusto se habría quedado despierto toda la noche para terminar su trabajo si gracias a eso podía ir a apoyarla en su juego. La amaba demasiado, pero no pudo estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Había llegado a su departamento casi a las siete de la tarde. Ese no era horario para que termine un juego. Debía haber terminado hacía ya algunas horas. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Lacy durante todo ese tiempo?

¿Por qué no estuvo él allí para ella? ¿Estaría alguna otra de sus hijas pasando por una situación similar en este mismo momento? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que las había llamado de la nada para preguntarles cómo estaban? Las veía bastante seguido, ¿pero era eso suficiente?

Los minutos pasaron mientras él permaneció allí, pensando en su situación. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación, y momentos después Lynn se le unió en el balcón.

— ¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó, haciendo espacio para que se apoyara contra la balaustrada juntoa él. Ella lo hizo, su hombro rozando el de él.

—Dormida —dijo, mirando al cielo nocturno.

— ¿En serio?

—Estaba cansada y estresada.

—Entonces, ¿te dijo lo que pasó?

Lynn asintió.

—Cuando leí tu texto supe lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es justo como tú, ¿no?

—Huh. Estaba pensando que ella es muy como tú, de hecho —le dijo Lynn, girando de costado para verlo—. Creyendo que tiene que ser la mejor atleta de la historia para que yo la ame. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías catorce y te uniste a esa maratón sólo para impresionarme? Casi te agarra un ataque.

Los dos se rieron.

—Le hablé de eso, de hecho —le contó—, y de cómo me dijiste que sólo querías que diera lo mejor de mí. Le dije que mientras sea feliz, los dos estaremos orgullosos de ella.

—Así he oído. Eres un buen padre, Lincoln —le dijo, dándole a su brazo un cariñoso apretón.

Él comenzó a sonreírle, pero su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca. Trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero su hermana no iba a ser engañada tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó ella.

Lincoln se movió incómodo en su lugar. Bajó la mirada desde las gentiles y titilantes estrellas hasta las frenéticas luce de los autos de la carretera, conduciendo a gran velocidad, yendo a algún lado, o escapando de algo. Él mismo no sabía a dónde escapar. ¿Debería decirle lo que le molestaba, o guardar sus demonios para sí mismo?

—Habla conmigo, tonto —le dijo, dándole un golpe en el brazo. No dolió como solía hacerlo.

—Es sólo… ¿lo soy? Un buen padre, me refiero. Porque a veces me siento que no sirvo para nada.

—No seas imbécil, Lincoln, Por supuesto que eres un buen padre. Mira lo que hiciste con Lacy; ya estaba bien cuando hablé con ella, y todo gracias a ti.

—Sí, pero… No lo sé. Soy un gran perdedor. No puedo darles a ustede el dinero que debería. Tuviste que comprarme una hamburguesa porque sino me iba a acostar sin comer —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y agachándola con una triste sonrisa—. A veces… Pues no lo sé. Todavía no entiendo qué vieron ustedes en mí.

El silencio de la noche fue sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los autos recorriendo las calles debajo de ellos. Lincoln trató de evitar los ojos de su hermana, los cuales sentía a su lado como dos taladros que trataban de agujerear su cráneo. No quería verla, porque sabía que ella trataría de convencerlo de que estaba equivocado. Le diría que era el mejor padre del mundo y muchas otras cosas que seguramente acabaría agradeciendo, pero al final del día él seguiría convencio de que no era el hombre que su familia merecía.

La primera señal de vida de Lynn tras sus palabras fue el más grande suspiro que él jamás había escuchado de alguien más que no fuera Lucy. Sus orejas entonces detectaron el sonido de los dedos de Lynn tamborilleando la baranda, y finalmente un chasquido de su lengua.

—Ya eres un adulto, pero sigues siendo el mismo tontito del que me enamoré —le dijo con suavidad, antes de tomarlo por los hombros y girando su torso, obligándolo a voltear y mirarla—. ¿En serio crees que queremos dinero? Lincoln, no seas ignorante. Siempre fuiste el mejor hermano que podríamos desear. Tan cariñoso, y amable, y atento, y… tan… tú. ¿Cómo podríamos no enamorarnos de ti? En serio, si diez chicas se enamoran de ti contra todos los pronósticos, pues eso quiere decir que tienes algo especial, ¿no crees?

Sonrió ante sus intentos de hacerlo sentir mejor. Sus ojos estudiaron su cara llena de pecas, su largo cabello, sus relucientes ojos. Todo pintado con el tenue brillo del alumbrado público bajo ellos. Con mucho cuidado, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Nunca te enfadas conmigo? —Le preguntó en un susurro, acariciando su rostro— ¿Por ser así? ¿No desearías que te hubiera elegido sólo a ti, ser sólo tuyo?

Lynn mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se alejaron de él por un instante, lo suficiente para que él detectara una pizca de duda en ellos. Pero cuando volvieron a fijarse en los suyos, Lincoln vio una renovada determinación.

—A veces —admitió, asintiendo suavemente—. A veces me pregunto cómo serían nuestras vidas si fuéramos sólo tú, yo y Lacy. Pero nos amas a todas por igual y sé que no podrías hacerle eso a nuestras hermanas. Y… Y estoy bien con eso, porque sé que no me amas menos de lo que yo te amo a ti.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Y sobre nosotras y nuestras hijas? No tienes que ser rico o estar con ellas todo el tiempo para ser el mejor, Lincoln —le dijo con una sonrisa, una tan poco común que tuvo problemas en creerla; sus manos se hicieorn camino hacia su pecho, descansando sobre su corazón, sintiendo los latidos a través de su camisa—. Cualquier otro habría dejado de intentar de ser un buen padre a estas alturas. Lo que haces está más allá de la locura. Das lo mejores que puedes, hermano, lo intentas. Eso es todo lo que podemos pedirte. Y es más que suficiente.

Su estresante semana lo tenía al borde de los nervios, y por algún motivo sintió sus ojos arder. Pestañó y le sonrió, tratando de serenarse. Lynn notó lo mucho que sus palabras habían significado para él, y le dio una sonrisa bufarrona. Años atrás, su relación había sido apasionada, romántica, llena de amor y energía. Tener hijos y con nuevas hermanas sumándose a su círculo amoroso, se encontraron con que era difícil poder disfrutar abierta y relajadamente de su amor. Allí mismo y en aquel momento, sin embargo, estaban solos en el balcón, sin nadie que los distrajera mientras se inclinaban el uno sobre el otro y sus labios se encontraron a mitad de camino en un suave y tierno beso.

Él enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo en su cuello. Luego de que su beso se acabara, ella se lanzó de nueo por un segundo, y Lincoln estuvo más que feliz en dárselo. Cuando terminaron, sus bocas se separaron, y él la abrazó contra su pecho. Permanecieron así durante quién-sabe-cuánto, con las estrellas y las nubes como únicos testigos de su honesto, prohibio y maravilloso amor.

—Lacy me dijo que la invitaste a que se quede por la noche —murmuró Lynn—. ¿Quieres que me quede yo también?

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Sigues siendo mi hermanito.

Sonrió ante sus palabras. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Tendremos que compartir el sofá.

—Por mí, no hay problema —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero Lacy estará durmiendo en la habitación a un lado. ¿Crees que podremos ser lo suficientemente silenciosos?

Lincoln suspiró exhasperado, pero su creciente sonrisa lo traicionó.

—Hay más que sexo en esta relación, Lynn —le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Lynn fingió desazón y miró al suelo.

—De acuerdo. Empecemos con caricias y besos… y después veremos qué pasa.

Le robó un último beso y caminó hacia el interior del departamento. Se detuvo al borde de la puerta deslizante y miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Vienes o qué? —Le preguntó.

Lincoln se tomó un momento para repasar su vida. No era un hombre común. Su vida había dejado de ser típica mucho tiempo atrás. Era un perdedor sin casa propia, que vivía en un departamento de dos ambientes, que tenía que trabajar en su casa, no ganaba lo suficiente y luchaba por llegar a fin de mes. Le costaba pagar la renta y no era demasiado raro que debiera saltarse una comida. Era el padre de una decena de niñas a las cuales no podía comprarles todas las cosas que quería, y definitivamente no era el hombre que él consideraba que sus hijas y sus hermanas merecían.

Uno podría ver todo eso y creer que su vida era miserable y que no tenía nada bueno en ella, pero mientras caminaba junto a Lynn, cerraba la puerta y bajaba las cortinas, Lincoln se dio cuenta de una cosa:

Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, él ya lo tenía.


End file.
